Dark Spirit's Revenge
by RoseofDarkness101
Summary: Amon survives but in order for him to wake up Korra needs to get his spirit. While a threat looms over Republic City and the rest of the world. Will Korra get Amon's spirit back in time? Or will the man stay in a coma forever? And will Korra fall in love with her once sworn enemy? FWY! cover photo isn't mine! belongs to the artist!


**Author's note: Okay so forgetting about my other legend of Korra fanfic I'm starting a new one. Didn't like my last one :) so getting rid of old and welcoming the new right now :D**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Legend of Korra or any of its characters! :'(**

****Okay so do you think they might bring Amon back the second season? They did make it look like he was killed but they left it so they could bring him back. I'm not saying they will but maybe Amon could of made a water shield and escaped. Tarlok is most likely dead though. I'm hoping he comes back. Fav villan. Plus...all villans with masks have something that attracts me to them -_- but Amon without the mask and fake scar is handsome :D**

****Chapter 1****

**~NPOV~**

* * *

Korra was walking on the beach when she kept seeing a large shadow. She stopped and turned around to see it. She swallowed. This wasn't any normal shadow, it was a spirit.

She glared at its bright yellow eyes, "Who are you?"

A sinister laugh echoed through the air. "Spirit of lies...evil...darkness. Basically the evil on in that land of spirits." it hissed.

"What are you here for?" she snarled.

"Nothing...just to wonder. Watch you give benders' their bending back. Such a shame he failed me. Of course...it's a shame for him not me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Amon or Noatok."

"What..." she whispered.

"He failed me...so he has to be punished. Of course it's his spirit that is punished. His body is simply lying on the ground. He can still feel the pain. But of course he deserves it."

"Why are you torturing him? What did he fail you on?"

"Taking away every benders' bending. I was once a human like you...but I was a non-bender. I hated benders including the Avatar. So I searched for someone who would be perfect to play a role in my little plan. Amon was perfect, a lost fourteen year old child. Not wanting his special gift of blood bending. So I targeted him. I got into hid mind and forced him to do those things. He failed though. He failed me."

"So...it was you this whole time? Forcing him to hurt people?"

"Yes." the spirit shrugged.

"Where is his body?"

"Close to where you live at the moment. Just search along the shores. You'll see him. Of course you would need his spirit for him to wake up."

"What?"

"Don't you want to save him?"

"Um..."

"Well..if you do. Just follow my directions."

"Why do you want me to find him?"

"You won't be able to stop me alone...Avatar."

Korra glared at him, but before she could do anything she was thrown into the darkness.

* * *

**~Legend~of~Korra~**

She woke up with a start as sun poured through her window. She was panting and sweating. "Hopefully that was just a dream." she whispered.

As she walked downstairs she kept hearing his words. She sighed and decided she would just check. If she did find his body then that would only mean...the spirit was about to do something bad. Something she would need a blood bender who can take away bending for. She frowned and then plastered on a smile before entering the dinning room. As she sat down Mako looked at her.

"Something wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his voice.

Korra smiled softly at him. "No, nothing's wrong." she lied.

Asami smiled and kissed Mako on the cheek.

Over the past few weeks Korra and Mako figured that dating wouldn't be worth it for them. Korra knew Mako still had feelings for Asami but also for her. She loved Mako but she was ready for a relationship. Besides, she was wrapped up in mastering airbending and the avatar state. She didn't have the time. He didn't half understand the stress she had with being the Avatar. She knew it wasn't going to work out very well. So she told him to chose Asami and he had happily agreed to her reasoning of saying that. She was still best friends with him and Asami.

Asami frowned, "Korra, you look like you've seen a ghost." she said.

"I know...just a nightmare that's all." she whispered.

Asami didn't push it as she saw Korra didn't want to talk about it. So instead she was talking about making a new design for a car.

Over time Asami had become good at designing cars. Her uncle, who was good at building cars like her father, built them. They made future industuries again. Except they named it Asami's Future Industeries. People were excited about new vehicles coming out and new devices. They had also used part of the money to update air temple island. Repair what the equealists had done to it. They used the rest to fix the city. Asami was more than happy to use her old home as a training arena and the actually arena for pro bending.

After breakfast Korra walked down to the beach, starting her search for Amon's body. If it was there. As she walked alongside the shore Asami jogged up to her.

"Korra, what's bothering you?" she asked.

Korra sighed. "Can you keep a secret?"

Asami smiled. "Of course."

"Well I had a dream where the spirit of darkness...I guess you could call him...had told me Amon was alive still. He was torturing his spirit...that his body is on our shores."

Asami's eyes went wide eyed. "So...do you think it's true?"

"That's what I'm going to figure out."

"Can I help?"

"Yeah."

Asami smiled before following her. Korra looked at the ocean while Asami looked the other way. Searching for any hint of a body. After two hours Asami almost tripped over a hard lump in the sand. She looked at Korra with questioning eyes. Korra nodded and they carefully dug up the lump. Sure enough it was a body. And it was the body of Amon.

Asami gasped, "Korra...that dream had to be real. The spirit had to be communicating with you."

"Which means he's truly planning an attack." Korra replied.

Asami gasped. "What?"

"I'll explain it later. Right now we need to get him back to the temple. He needs to be healed."

Asami nodded as they carried the man's body back to the air temple. Korra couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. He kept whimpering with pain as they adjusted his body every ten minutes. They were pretty far from the air temple's entrance.

When they finally got back Tenzin spotted them and gasped at the sighed of Amon's limp body. "What the?"

"He's hurt and I'll explain it to you." Korra said as they walked past the airbender.

* * *

**~10 min later~**

After giving him to the nurses she explained about the spirit of darkness. Tenzin sighed. "I should have known. My father had talked about him. That spirit only talks to the Avatar or someone else in dreams. He can easily make someone become evil. Even you Korra. Amon probably does truly believe bending is evil but mostly not enough to take the bending of every bender."

"So what do we do?"

"We wait."

Korra frowned and watched as the nurses got to work on Amon. She studied his face. From the explosion he had a scar across his eye. Not a big one nor was it ugly. She kind of liked it. He was panting as they got the water out of his lungs and took off his wet clothes. She then turned to Tenzin.

"Wait! The dark spirit said I needed to get Amon's spirit in order for him to wake up." she said.

Tenzin looked at her. "Then you'll need to go into the spirit world."

"Will Aang help me?"

"Probably, but not with the whole quest. He wasn't helped in a whole quest by an avatar. If the dark spirit wants you to find his spirit then he most likely won't attack you. He's planning something big and most likely he needs both you and Amon to be alive and fighting. It will take time for Amon to fully heal. By the looks of it he's starved and needs water to drink once he awakens."

"Can you come with me?"

"I'm afraid not. Only the avatar can enter the spirit world. I could if I were dead."

"Oh."

"We need to start immediately on getting you there."

Korra followed Tenzin down the hallway. Looking at the broken body of Amon one more time.

* * *

**~Legend~of~Korra~**

As days passed Amon had began to heal but the nurses couldn't keep his weight up. He was getting thinner each day and Korra was trying to get into the spirit world. She was close to it one time but had lost focus. Mako, Bolin, and Asami tried to help her but they didn't know how. Tenzin told her to relax and it will come.

"I just hope it comes before the dark spirit decides to attack." she whispered before walking away.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay so this is a rough draft I guess. Just decided maybe you guys could tell me what's wrong with it and I can change it after fixing the mistakes. Like grammar, spelling, and if it's rushed. And I will have some major twist in the future for Asami. :D**


End file.
